The hypothesis of this study is that black asthmatic patients are less sensitive to B2-adrenergic receptor stimulation than white asthmatic patients. The specific aims of the study are to compare terbutaline concentration FEV1 response relationships, as a measure of pulmonary B2- receptor sensitivity, and to compare terbutaline concentration-plasma potassium response relationships as a measure of extra-pulmonary B2- receptor sensitivity.